crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tears of the Unicorn
Tears of the Unicorn, by Wasamon, is Avsel “Karkadann” Goran’s origin story. It was published on 2019-03-11 and occurs from 2016-01-15 to 2016-04-10. While she shows up in several stories as a minor character, there are no other stories with her as a mainline character. Summary 2016-01-15 - - > Village in Kurdistan Avsel Goran lives in a partly destroyed village in Kurdistan with her father and older brother. During an attack by Daesh, she is isolated and chased. She hides and meets a sprit near a spring of pure water. The spirit takes her. 2016-01-22 - - > Refuge camp in Lebanon The last days in the refugee camp have been miserable for Avsel Goran. Everyone speaks Arabic or English, and she is very poor in both: she only speaks Kurdish well. Then a mysterious woman named Sahar Chibany arrives. Over the next few months she helps Avsel with her English. Otherwise the situation deteriorates; the old women are making the signs to protect against the evil eye as she passes. 2016-03-22 - - > Lebanon to US NOTE: Date is estimated Ms. Chibani arrives at the refuge camp and tells Avsel Goran that she has arranged a foster family and they are heading for Virginia. Tonight. After an auto ride that should have been terrifying (she loved it) and three plane trips, they arrive. Her new foster father is Daoud Aoun. He has a wife and two daughters of about her own age. 2016-04-10 - - > In Virginia Avsel Goran has discovered jogging. The run makes her heart sing. She’s at the park with one of her sisters, dancing happily among the falling cherry blossoms when they trigger memories of falling ash and fire. She panics, and her foster sister Kitianna helps her to a table. Unfortunately, the table has been reserved by some men, and the situation goes downhill from there. After a very messy confrontation, Avsel manifests something and takes Kitianna back home, leaving a very obvious trail of hoof-prints leading right to the house. After visits from reporters and the police, she is taken away by the CIA. She talks to Ms. Chibani, who leads her through the original incident, back in Kurdistan. In the replay, she meets al-Karkadann. “I am the Sunset Wind! I am the Courier of the Desert Sands, Knight of the Court of Fire, known in this day and age as al-Karkadann! And who art thou?” They have a discussion about, among other things, Whateley. Characters *Daesh - aks the Islamic Caliphate *Karkadann - Avsel Goran - class of 2020. Avatar **al-Karkadann - “I am the Sunset Wind! I am the Courier of the Desert Sands, Knight of the Court of Fire!” see Wikipedia:Karkadann *Ibram Goran - Avsel’s father *Sahar - “Sahar Chibany” - CIA Agent, Whateley Class of 2008. *Aoun family **Daoud Aoun - father, former CIA Agent **Sareen Aoun - wife, Lebanese **Mazia Aoun - older daughter **Kitianna Aoun - younger daughter *Men who reserved a table *Reporters, Police, CIA agents Category:Stories Category:Kurdistan Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon